


Страж и Небо

by Volhenok



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Kid!Tsuna, Light Angst, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volhenok/pseuds/Volhenok
Summary: Однажды, в одном из сотен пресекающихся миров, Вечный Страж Человечества встречает маленькое Небо.Это его ломает.Это его спасает.
Kudos: 7





	Страж и Небо

Он уже забыл, что означает не быть оружием. Сколько прошло веков с тех пор, как он заключил контракт? Он не помнил. Были ли его одежды когда-то белыми, а не красными, или ему только кажется? Залитая кровью, багровая плащаница, по какой-то причине все еще носящая в названии слово «святая».  
А потом он вдруг увидел янтарные глаза, ярко сияющие пламенем, и мир остановился.  
Это был обычный ребенок, не старше пяти лет — он не только не являлся целью, но и вообще отношения к ней не имел — просто мальчишка, замеченный в толпе многолюдного Токио.  
Прекрасней этих глаз он ничего не видел.  
Алайя закричала в его голове, и он ощутил, как цепи проклятого договора затрещали, как начали натужно скрипеть, ломаясь, звенья.  
Затем пришла боль, обжигающе-огненная, цепи сдавили, раскаляясь добела, и чужое Пламя, столь яркое и чистое, что почти слепило своей невинностью, взревело, окутывая его собственную, почти потухшую душу нежной янтарной пеленой.  
Визг Алайи, раскалывающий разум на куски, вдруг прекратился, словно между ним и Волей Человечества встала несокрушимая стена.  
… нежные детские ладошки обхватили его предплечья, и любопытный звонкий голос спросил:  
— Вы в порядке?  
Когда он оказался на коленях?  
Его тело содрогнулось, и с воздухом из горла вырвался тихий всхлип.  
Контр-стражу ЭМИИ было много веков. Он уже забыл, за что сражался и боролся, не помнил, что такое тепло, привязанность, какого это — когда руки не залиты кровью, а чужие души не кричат проклятия.  
Его внутренний мир — это пустая, потрескавшаяся земля и тысячи тысяч клинков.  
Но впервые за эти столетия эта пустошь осветилась янтарным блеском прекрасного, закатного неба.  
Он знал, что это было — слышал про такое, читал, иногда смеялся, когда видел собачью верность Хранителей своем Небу — и никогда не думал, что сможет ощутить это сам.  
Если это то, что чувствовали другие…  
Если из обстоятельства были хоть на малую толику похожи…  
То он прекрасно мог понять болезненную верность, почти невыразимую нежность и абсолютную любовь, которую мужчина видел в них и над которыми насмехался.  
Тот, кто не испытал подобного на себе, никогда не сможет осознать, какого это — впервые в жизни быть защищенным о того, пред кем бессильны были сильнейшие.  
Даже если это ненадолго, даже если стена рухнет, и цепи снова оплетут его душу — за эти мгновения совершенной, абсолютной свободы, подаренной ему просто так, он был готов отплатить тысячекратно.  
— Я… в порядке. Спасибо, ребенок, — хрипло ответил он, проталкивая слова сквозь собравшийся в горле комок.  
— Тогда почему ты плачешь? Мама говорит, что люди плачут, когда им грустно.  
Янтарные глаза требовательно уставились на него, и ЭМИЯ не смел им солгать.  
— Я счастлив. Иногда люди плачут еще и поэтому.  
Строгий взгляд исчез, и ребенок тепло улыбнулся, показывая нежный прищур.  
— Это хорошо, нии-сан. Мне нравится, что ты счастлив!  
В этот момент он понял, что никогда его не оставит.


End file.
